Phoenix
by BirdKid13
Summary: I wish I had a normal life I really do but I dont and I blame it on everyone. My name's Adena and ever since I was a baby I liked to burn things. I am just that way a Pyro. My parents so afraid of me they well gave me away. I'm on my own know discovering knew things and burning buildings that is because of my "gift" even though it really isnt. Please Review
1. Chapter 1: Back story

**Enjoy don't forget to review**

Man, I wish I really wish my story didn't have to start in the unfortunate ways it does but, I cant keep it a secret forever. So….I'll tell you.

13 years ago I was born a bright happy baby with gorgeous red hair. My parents delighted to have a beautiful youngling with them were also afraid, but why I am only a baby? As I grow older I got the tendency to catch things on fire and when I turned four we were forced to move to Colorado because I burned down the house. Of course that was an accident. In Colorado I made friends and because it snowed a lot I rarely burned things. My life as a young pyro is the reason my name is Adena today, meaning Fire. Its not my fault by the age of 6 I burned down a whole forest, they were dead anyway. Reporters say it was a wildfire because of the lightning from the storm that brewed last week. My parents didn't want me anymore and so they gave me to an orphanage and left.

Not yet a week later I was adopted by a man named Jeb Batchelder. He taught me how to read and to control my urge to burn things. Only then when I was 7 years old I learned that I was burning things with my hands, no lighters, no matches, just my hands. 8 years old I could speak a couple different languages, and control my fire with just a snap of my fingers or even thinking about it. Apparently all that time I was just a test but of course I was too happy too care. Jeb was my father now and he loved me and I loved him, but when I turned 10 I ran away. I ran all the way Virginia and snuck onto a boat all the way to Asia. When I was there a man found me and brought me to an office, ordered me to sit down and I followed obediently. After running halfway across the US I was really tired. Resting I also listened too the man's conversation he was probably talking too my dad. Though I also heard some other strange things "I will give her back once money is sent about one million….yes….she is here…..in a chopper?...yes sir remember one million!" He hung up then walked over to me. "Father will be here to pick up soon" His Asian face grinning at the thought of one million for a child. Hours later Jeb entered the room red faced. He went up to the man handed him a silver suitcase grabbed my arm visciously and we stormed up to the chopper that awaits.

I am now 13 and I have ran away from Jeb once again, so he will never find me. I am older now more powerful then I was a kid. The worse things happened on the day I got back home from the chopper, they shoved me in a dog cage and drove off to a lab where I was tested on. I remember it like it was yesterday, but only yesterday I ran away, so technically I was tested yesterday. I will never forgive my father Jeb and I will hunt him down when I have the chance because when I was tested he gave me wings, but I gave myself freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Chapter 2 here it comes thanks scarecat for being my first reviewer(earns cookie (::) :D)**

* * *

Summer Colorado, year of: no idea. Day of: unknown

Hair whipping behind me, heart pumping, and wings flapping; I glide over the town of Denver. The trees not yet covered in snow and children playing happily at playgrounds with parents beside them. Who knows maybe my mom is down there having a better life then there was with me. To be true I honestly don't know where I am going, but I am still flying right? It's a dense population I'm sure of that but there are still untouched mountains in the distance, sitting so peacefully.

"That's where I'll go" I mumbled to myself "to the mountains!" Stretching out my dark candy apple red wings with white secondary's, I leaned into my direction and sped off.

The sun just a little closer to the horizon stated that it's probably about 4 o'clock. I'm practically dying of hunger if my tiresome doesn't beat me down first. I decided to dive into a park to land properly before going to a small store. I wait for the light to change to walk across when I notice a 13 year old walking into the store. Well isn't that suspicious. The light turned and I crossed the street into the market. It looked like any other grocery store on the block, so I grabbed a basket and headed down an isle. I don't know what to look for but it's got to be cheep, I spotted the girl coming my way but she spotted it. She sped up to me and twisted arm around to the point where the pain is unbearable.

"What do you want?!" I asked innocently.

"Oh, Sorry" she dropped my arm and walked off cautiously. At the end of my isle I turned left, so did she. Speeding up I looked down the rows to see her doing the same thing, _great she is following me. _Once we past a couple of halls I stopped behind a rack then casually grabbed a cereal box, ripped the bag out, and stuffed it up my jacket. I know I know stealing is wrong but I don't have money and I don't think the homeless center will accept winged fire freaks.

I snuck toward the exit and crept along the side into an ally. It smells like my socks and a bunch more disgusting stuff. Ok here we go time to get real. Spinning on the heel of my sneakers I look straight into the eye's of a suspicious girl that wants to fight and fight we shall.

* * *

Max's Pov.

Summer, Denver Colorado. Year of: whatever

"Who are you?!" I scream at her. She looked at me with a smirk

"I'm Nobody, pleased to meet you."

"Who sent you?"

"My boss No-one." She glanced around her scarlet hair flipping over her shoulder, she reminded me off the Wendy's girl on the commercial except a lot younger. "And he really doesn't like suckers."

"Ohh, you will regret that!" I lunged at her but she jumped onto a crate bounced on the covering over the side door then swung onto the fire escape ladder. Eventually ending up gracefully on the roof. "Lets do this!" I snapped out my brown wings and shot into the air as fast as a lightning bolt.

Scanning the roof with my raptor vision I spotted her running across the grocery store top, really, really fast._ Has to be a mutant. _I trailed her across the top towards the tall building next door she jumped onto the fire escape then climbed up supernaturally. Woah impressive! I flew up after but she was already at the end jumping onto another building. We lead on with this wild goose chase for a while till we reached the tallest building in Denver. _What is she planning?_

* * *

**Yay dont forget to review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! BirdKid13 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3! I am excited for this chapter really I am!**

**Nudge: Hey If you guys Havent checked out the NUDGE NETCHANNEL you should because it is all about ME!**

***Slaps hand over Nudges mouth* OK Nudge that's enough for today! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Summer Denver Colorado year: ? Day:?

Adena's Pov.

Man this girl is slow I cant even see her anymore. Which I guess should be a good thing. Facing in front is the largest skyscraper, which I 'm going to climb right about now. I sneak a peek behind me and I see her she's flying with wings like mine, _how? _

Slowly losing my grip I struggle to keep going. My thoughts racing through my mind. _How is she flying?, is she like me?, Can she use fire?, I mean did she go see Jeb?_

Finally the top has been reached, good. Run, Run, Run, Run, what? Just then The girl pounces on top of me and pulls me to the ground.

"GET OFF!"

"NO! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"NO! TEL ME WHO YOU ARE! AND HOW YOU GOT THOSE WINGS!" She started pulling on my hair as I locked her arm behind her. "AND HOW YOU MET JEB!"

She stopped once I said that.

"Jeb"

"Ya" I huff out of breath "Jeb my dad"

"Jeb is your father?!"

"Yes"

"Oh" She slowly stands and offers me a hand I take it. "Lets take this a different way, how do you know Jeb?"

"Well he adopted me and then helped me grow up like a real dad then when I ran away when I was 10 he had to pay One million to get me back." I didn't want to tell her about my Fire not yet just not yet.

* * *

Max's Pov.

This girl's father is Jeb! That is absolutely crazy! I am about to bombard her with questions when a tornado warning goes off. She looks at me then says-

"You better go"

"Why would I leave you in a tornado?" She did not answer, but I know she is hiding something and I want to know about her it's not like everyday you see a mutant that you chase. "Come on I'll take you to my house."

She walks up to me then takes my hand and starts dragging me off the skyscraper.

* * *

Adena's Pov.

We drop down the skyscraper like a rock, she's yelling things that I cant hear over the rush of wind in my ears. The closer we get to the ground the louder she starts yelling, until finally I could hear her say

"LET'S GO!" I clutch her hands tighter then snap out my wings, and swoop into the sky. She lets go of my hand and spreads out her own wings at the same time, admiring mine.

She takes the lead and I follow we are sure to be there in no time at all.

* * *

**What will happen? Will she spill her flaming secret? What will the Flock think about her? All those will be answered in the next chapter. Nudge take it away!**

**Nudge: READ THE NUDGE NET CHANNEL! ALSO BIRDKID13 AND NUDGEINATOR OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Story

**Hey Fang?**

**Fang: mmm?**

**Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Fang: Uh, Fine. BirdKid13 does not own any MR Characters all credit goes to JP.**

**And do you know why I don't want to say the disclaimer?**

**Fang: No**

**BECAUASE I DON'T GET CREDIT BESIDES MY PLOT! Sorry anyway thanks Fang, now onto the story!**

* * *

Half an hour later we arrive at a cliff, a cliff with an E on it. _I bet the view is wonderful, yet again I can fly and get a view no one else can, well besides this girl speaking of which._

"What's your name" I ask

"Max, what's yours?" she sounds more demanding the asking but its not her fault to feel skittish.

"Adena" She nods slightly then closes her eyes.

_She looks peacefull, do family's do that, give peace? _If it does then I am going to find out, not that it's my family or anything, hehe. The house is basically a large E, with a balcony overlooking the valley. It's very isolated over all.

We land at the front door and she knocks. The door opens to see a variety of different faces, A small blonde girl with a boy that looks like her older brother. A older girl with caramel colored skin and hair, a strawberry-blonde boy with cloudy eyes, and a tall dark haired boy. _How is she related to these people?_

"Guys? This is Adena." She says with a untrusting tone in her voice. The rest of the family responded there hi's and hello's.

"Hi" I say shyly. Max trots inside and I tail her because I know they are going to be warry of a stranger. She finds a spot on the couch and I sit in a chair, the others follow Max. _Well that means she's the leader clean up your act._

"So?" Max starts.

"I already told you." She throws daggers from her eyes."But, I can say it again." The others stared quietly waiting for me to start.

"OK, It happened like this….."

* * *

I told them everything well besides the fire part which was a lot but I made up for it. They were partially shocked, partially impressed, and partially I don't know normal? Maybe I shouldn't have told them but then again Max made me with her knife eyes.

"Woah" this was the young boy I think called Gazzy I'm pretty sure that's what Max told me his name is. I smile just a little bit before it vanishes.

"And you have wings?" Max asks

I want to say Well duh! But instead I say-

"Yes."

"Can we see them?" Nudge asks excitedly.

"um, Sure." I stand up from my chair and walk to the center of the room where there is enough room to spread my wings.

Then I open them, the light through the curtains shine on my feathers making them glint and shimmer in the sun. My beautiful dark red feathers were now an orangeish shade, and my white secondary's now had yellow tips. I jump back from the light, the others look confused but Max looks surprised.

"What the-"I say stepping back into the light, my wings go back to the orange and yellow, and when I step back they're red and white again. I hear the others gasp and I look from my wings to my supposedly new friends.

"Your wings change color, cool" Angel says with a smile on her face. "Really really cool."

**Sorry it took so long to update, had so much to do. Anyway sorry**


End file.
